Walks In The Royal Forest
by DreamingIce
Summary: A series of unrelated, oneshot romances between various Tortallan characters. All of them happen on walks in the royal forest. So far: RoaldILianne, KelDom and... CHAPTER 3. Aly & Nawat. R&R. ON HOLD
1. Roald I&Lianne

**A/N: Well, here we go; this is going to be a series of one-shot romances about various couples. Chappie 1 is about King Roald and Queen Lianne (Jon's Parents). **

**Disclaimer: Is this really needed? I mean what does the logo at the top of the page say? Nuff said. BUT, I DO own Larten of Tasride and… the clearing in the forest? I'm so lame sometimes.**

**Summary: Just a pointless bit of Roald/Lianne fluff, which details what lead up to their first kiss, and being busted by a certain big brother… funfunfunfunfun.**

**Oh, and a big thankyou to my 3 reviewers for 'A Prince is Born', I needed those reviews, they made me feel so much better. Anyways, enough of my ramblings, on with the story. Enjoy!**

**WALKS IN THE ROYAL FOREST – Roald the First of Conté and Lianne of Naxen**

"You sure you know where your going Roald?" asked the girl.

"Of course I do my beautiful Lianne, you are now in the best clearing in the entire forest, were you suggesting that I don't know my way around the forest?" replied Roald in mock seriousness.

Lianne just giggled in response. When she had regained her composure, she just couldn't help herself; she had to tease him back. "Or is it just to make sure that my older brother, who also happens to be your best friend, doesn't know that we're taking a walk together, hmm?" she asked innocently.

Roald winced slightly at the thought of Gareth's reaction if knew that he, Gary's best friend, was interested in his sister.

Lianne of Naxen crowed in triumph at the pause from her companion, "I was right wasn't I?"

Roald blushed furiously and muttered, "Li, you really have no idea how protective he is of you."

Lianne glanced at him in surprise, "He can't be that bad, surely."

Roald raised an eyebrow and answered, "Well, you remember Larten of Tasride, he left court a couple of years ago?" Lianne nodded. "Well, he, um, had a crush on you, and, well, when your brother found this out, he challenged him to a duel, swords only."

Lianne winced, "And Gary proceeded to grind his face into the mud before Larten left court." She finished off for Roald.

He nodded. "Well, he is the best fencer at court, he even beats Lord Denig at fencing, and he trained us."

An awkward kind of silence fell. Lianne said quietly, "You know this, yet you still do it."

Roald shifted uncomfortably on the rock he and Lianne were seated on, "Well, if your dear brother found us, he mightn't grind me into the dirt as he did Larten, I am his friend after all, and even if he does…" Roald picked up his courage, "I would face him happily, you would make it worthwhile." When Roald had finished talking, he waited with bated breath for her reaction. He prayed to any gods that were listening that she would get what he meant.

Lianne's eyes widened at his words, _'he'd happily be beaten into the ground by Gary for… _me_?'_ She studied him, looking for any signs of a joke. She saw none; she saw only nervousness and… was it love?

"Are you saying what I think your saying your highness?" Li asked in a nervous voice, what was she getting herself into?

"I'm saying that I would do anything for you Lianne of Naxen, no matter how protective your family is, what I'm saying is that I… I love you, I've loved you ever since I saw first saw you" Roald's voice was dry with a swirl of emotions as he said this. He was waiting for Lianne to refuse him, or maybe even slap him, but it never happened.

Lianne was reeling inside from this revelation; she was glad that she was already sitting. She had thought that she was in love him for years, but had convinced herself that the Crown prince of Tortall only saw as a friend, and now he was telling her that he loved her, he always had. He loved her; he truly loved _her_. She could only think of one response for this. The truth, straight from her heart.

"I love you too Roald, I think I always have. I thought you just saw me as friend, your best friend's little sister, nothing more than that," Lianne's voice matched his voice for dryness.

Roald raised his head and looked into her beautiful deep brown eyes and saw the same degree of love that he felt reflected in those eyes. "Never my love, I saw you for you, beautiful in everyway," he replied.

Lianne smiled widely as he went to kiss her, her heart pounding at being so close to him, breathing in his unique smell and feeling so safe and at home in his arms…

"WHAT IN MITHROS' NAME IS GOING ON HERE!" yelled a voice angrily, a voice that happened to belong to one Sir Gareth of Naxen. A very angry and confused Sir Gareth at that.

The couple that had been kissing broke apart in a hurry, and they both turned around to find Lianne's fuming older brother standing at he edge of the clearing glowering at them, or rather, glowering at his friend.

"What did you think you were doing?" Gary's angry voice was deadly soft, daring Roald to say something that he would end up regretting.

"Well, Gary, what did it look like we were doing? You don't have to be so protective of me you know." Said Lianne, annoyed at her brother for interrupting them.

Gareth's response to this was to turn a nasty red colour. Barely managing to keep his temper, he asked Roald again what in the name of Mithros and the Goddess was going on.

"Li and I are…" Roald hesitated, how should he tell Gary that he was now courting his little sister? "We're courting Gary."

Gary froze. He could have sworn that he had just heard his best friend, Prince Roald of Conté, say that he was courting his little sister, Lianne. That would _never_ happen… would it?

"What," he croaked out, "did you just say?"

Lianne grinned wickedly at the look on her older brother's face, "Yes Gary, you _did_ hear correctly, your friend and your sister are courting." She squeezed Roald's hand comfortingly. Roald smiled back at her lovingly.

Gareth watched this exchange silently. He then realised that Li was right; he was being too protective. Meaning that only a fool would miss the fact that these two were in love, madly in love. He smiled inwardly, if he was reading this right, it looked like his friend may well end up as his brother-in-law. Now _that_ was an amusing thought.

"You better take care of her Roald, I _will_ have to hurt you if you don't… " He paused, "And maybe I did over react there, but you can't say I didn't get a shock!" he added sheepishly.

Roald hugged Lianne closer to him, "Don't worry, I'll lake care of her." Lianne beamed at him. They leaned in to kissed again, but were once more interrupted.

"Hey, do you have to do that in front of me? I might be scarred for life you know," Gary said teasingly, his trademark good humor returning at last.

The only answer he got from the two lovebirds in front of himwas two handfuls of sloppy, slimymud flung at his head as he left the clearing chuckling.

**You like? Review. This is an attempt to combat the lack of Roald/Lianne Pairings on , there aren't nearly enough. I won't be able to start my full-blown fic about them (Roald, Lianne, Gareth, other assorted parents of our fave characters) until the glorious summer holidays. **

**(Dances around giddily at thought of Christmas and birthday presents, and swimming at the beach… stop drooling Misha!) Only 13 more days til the end of school! More time for writing fanfics! 30 days til Christmas, 39 til my Birthday!!!**

**Pairings for future instalments of Walks in the Royal Forest:**

**Jon/Thayet, George/Alanna, Gary/Cythera, Daine/Numair, Raoul/Buri, Neal/Yuki, Kel/Dom, Roald (the one in PotS)/Shinko, Aly/Nawat, and I might put a few more in sometime, if you have problems with some of the pairings, don't expect me change them because of flames (e.g. I'm not doing AJ or KN). Also, don't ask which pairing I'm doing next, I have no idea myself. Please send me your thoughts in a review.**

**The Aussie Daydream Queen – Misha**

P.S. - I really hate the school computers, i tried to post this story this morning, but as soon as I pressed 'Create Story'... "ACCESS DEINED" showed up on screen! Evil, evil people that stopped us posting stories in school time... (goes off to rant some more)


	2. Keladry&Domitan

**A/N: Hello all you lovely people who are reading this, Belated Holiday wishes and Happy New Year! First things first: I am VERY sorry about my updating (of lack there of). I was banned from the internet for two weeks (stupid lack of download space…) then Christmas ::goes to look at all the pretty presents:: and my birthday. YES!! I AM NOW A MIGHTY 15 YEAR OLD!! Not that being 15 stops your parents telling you off when you use up all of the internet space… ::guilty look::**

**Chappy two is Kel/Dom fluff (I hope) in answer to the "splendiferous" challenge on WLD (We Love Dom) MSN group. Warning! This is my first K/D fic, not sure how this'll go, so please don't kill me! Its set about 6 years after Lady Knight (Kel & Dom have been married for 3 years).**

**Disclaimer: All I own this time is Neal and Yuki's twins, Jasper and Elena, and the plot, if there is one. Oh, and I also own the fact that Dom is, somehow, still in the Own, even though he's married. ::shrugs:: **

**Anyways, on with the story. **

**Walks in the Royal Forest – Lady Knight Keladry of Masbolle and Sergent Domitan of Masbolle.**

Kel sighed as she sat down in the mess, being seven months pregnant had made her somewhat irritable. Right now she just wanted her husband back, not out with the rest of the Own.

Kel shook her head, _'I've been over this before, Dom and I both have our duties to do. Well, I guess what they say about being pregnant messes up your mind is true.'_ She thought wryly.

She livened up a bit over lunch, but not much. Too busy to notice anything else except her thoughts and her lunch, Kel didn't notice two of her friends sit down until they actually started talking.

"Well how is the Lady Knight today? Still pining over my crazy cousin?"

Kel jumped a bit when Neal's familiar drawl sounded in her ear. She glared at him.

"For your information, _Meathead_, I am allowed to miss my husband. And you're a fine one to talk when it come to craziness." She retorted back. "Yuki, how do you put up with him?" she asked in Yamani to the woman sitting next to her friend.

"Very easily," she replied, also in Yamani, her eyes crinkling with laughter while she fiddled with her shukusen in her lap. "I either threaten him this," she motioned to the fan she was now twirling as her husband eyed it with visible apprehension. "Or I get him to look after the twins for a long amount of time."

Kel laughed, the two and a half year old twins, Jasper and Elena, were already showing signs of being mischief-makers, something Neal was too, but couldn't take them quite as well as he expected everyone else to take him.

Neal was now sulking as his wife and best friend talked, well, he really sulking over the fact that he couldn't understand what they were talking about. Though, if the glint in Yuki's eyes, along with the fact she was fiddling with her fan was anything to go by, it wasn't good for him.

"Well, if you two are going to be anti-social, I'll just have talk to someone else." He announced dramatically.

Yuki just looked at him with her dark eyes. Sighing, Neal left the two women to their talk.

Looking her husband's retreating back, Yuki laughed at his antics, her Yamani control over her emotions dropping. Beside her, Kel muttered, "I hope for your sake that neither of the twins end up quite as bad as that Meathead."

Yuki turned back to her friend once again and gave her a look, "If they are, I'll just have to keep them inline as well won't I?" she remarked with a small grin.

Kel smiled back at her. Pushing her now shoulder length brown hair back behind her ears, she settled down to finish the rest of her lunch vegetables While she and Yuki talked.

"So, how are you coping with what feels like 30 pounds sitting around your waist?" her Yamani friend asked mischievously.

Kel groaned, "Badly. I can't do anything! It's driving me mad!" Kel sighed. "How did you do it with Jas and Lena at the same time?" she asked her friend.

Eyes crinkling further, Yuki asked, "I thought you could all hear my back ready to break." Kel sighed, it seemed that Neal's sense of humour was rubbing off onto his wife more than ever. Kel's heart ached to have Dom here sitting next to her here, laughing at Neal and, just _here_ with her.

"Wishing that Dom was here?" Yuki asked more seriously, reading the look on Kel's face as she tried, and failed, to keep her face Yamani smooth.

Kel nodded miserably. "I don't think I've ever missed him quite this much, I mean, Mama warned me that I'd probably feel more emotional and such, but didn't realise quite how much. I feel like I need him here with me, now." Kel sighed, poking mulishly at the remains of her lunch. Yuki nodded, understanding what it felt like to be left behind, she had been 5 months pregnant when Neal had was posted to fight on the western coast, against pirates and freebooters. She knew what Kel was going through.

When Kel decided that she had poked at what was left of her food for long enough, she excused herself, telling Yuki she was going for a ride to clear her mind. After dumping her dishes, she headed out towards the stables.

Deciding that she would ride Hoshi rather than Peachblossom, Kel saddled her gentle brown mare, and leading her out in to the yard before mounting.

Once she was settled, Kel rode towards the forest at a slow trot. While she rode she thought about all the time that she and Dom had spent together in their 3 years of marriage. The times that they would team up on Neal for "Meathead torture", the way that Dom could make her so relaxed, the way that he had melted most of her Yamani mask away.

Kel stopped in a clearing, it was atop a valley and offered a magnificent view of the forest, which stretched as far as the eye could see. Kel dismounted, groaning slightly from effort of hauling her pregnant frame down Hoshi's back. Patting her horse's neck, she let her drink from the stream before she let her graze nearby.

Sitting down on a convenient log, Kel was, once more, lost in her thoughts. A flutter from her swollen abdomen made her smile as slid her right hand across her belly to feel her child move again. She chuckled quietly, remembering the look of shock and joy on Dom's face when she had told him that she was pregnant.

She and Dom had decided against knowing if it was a boy or a girl Kel was carrying, preferring it to be a surprise.

Kel was somewhat scared, she had carried the nickname of "Mother" in the Scanran war, but, in two months time, she would be a mother for real. _'What if I'm a terrible mother?'_ She thought worriedly.

So wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice that another horse was now next to Hoshi.

"You know, I thought that you would know that you shouldn't be straining yourself." Commented Dom's voice from behind her. Kel spun around to see her husband standing there, his dark hair slightly ruffled and his clear blue eyes sparkling in the dappled afternoon light.

"Dom!" Kel exclaimed, "What are you doing here? I didn't think you'd be back for a couple more weeks! Oh, you have no idea how much I've missed you!" Kel blurted out while Dom wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her soundly.

"Well, I managed to wrangle three months leave, so I can be with you. Personally, I think Raoul, and everyone else, was glad to get rid of me moping around everywhere." He stated with a chuckle. "But I'm here now, and Meathead tells me that you've been moping as much as me, although I'm sure that my squad would say that impossible."

Kel and Dom both sat back down on the log once more as Kel snuggled into Dom's arms more. "Neal _would_ say that. I've been going crazy over the fact I can't do anything as well. I can't even do any pattern dances with my glaive." Kel replied dejecteedly.

Dom nodded, he knew that it must be killing Kel to sit back when she was so used to being busy all the time, but all the same, she needed to. Glancing down at his wife, who was now curled up in his arms. He wondered to himself if she had ever looked so beautiful. The light of the late summer day made her hair shine with a golden tint, her hazel-green eyes taking on their usual dreamycast as her hand slid unconsciously over her swollen abdomen.

"Am I allowed to ask what you were doing out here?" he inquired mildly.

"I was just thinking," she answered quietly, enjoying the feeling of have her husband with her again.

"About what?" Dom persisted.

"About you, the baby." She replied. Then she let loose the torrent of worries that had been plaguing her for the past months. "Dom, what if I'm a bad mother? I don't know if I'm ready for this yet, I'm scared." She said softly, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Kel, you'll be fine, we'll be fine, remember how well you handled the children at Haven?" Dom soothed gently, placing his own hand next hers on her stomach. "See," he said as their child kicked under their intertwined hands, "Our baby is kicking because it's telling you that you're being silly, you'll be a great mother." He said, grinning all the while.

"But-" Kel was cut off by her husband as he shut her up with a kiss.

Kel looked at him sternly, "That wasn't fair, Domitan," she said to the grinning man in front of her.

Dom shrugged, "But it works so well, Protector of the Small," a mischievous light was sneaking into his handsome azure eyes as he smirked annoyingly at Kel.

"And there I was thinking that I'd got you away from calling me that." Kel said with a sigh, "Do realise that you are starting to act like your cousin now?"

"Your comparing me to _Meathead_? I am _not_ acting like that!" Dom exclaimed, appalled that the thought of being like Neal. "_This_ is like crazy Nealan."

Dom dropped to his knees and stuck a dramatic pose, grovelling at Kel's feet. "You're simply splendiferous, will you give me permission to openly fawn over you?" he stated, sound so much like Neal that it was uncanny.

Kel, who had been struggling to keep a straight face through Dom's impersonation of Neal, now burst out into fits of giggles. Between those giggles, she was able to gasp out, "You know…" Giggles. "The saddest thing…" More giggles. "Is that I could…" Giggling. "I could actually see him doing something like that!"

"I know, that's why he is known as the _crazy_ Meathead," pointed out Dom, "But now, Lady Knight, I suggest that we head back before all the gods-cursed insects in this place decide to feast upon us."

Nodding in agreement, Kel hauled herself up off the log.

After helping Kel into Hoshi's saddle, Dom mounted his own horse. Together, they made their way back to the palace, and their friends.

**A/N: Ok… that was bad. Well, a bad ending at least. A bit better than the fist chappy length wise. Thoughts? No, I can't get them by thought-waves; they need to be in _reviews_. I can't believe that was actually able to work that sentence ("Your splendiferous, will you give me permission to openly fawn over you?") into that. (That was the challenge)**

**Now if you want more K/D, I suggest some of my fellow WLDians (Pheep, Frosted-Darkfox, Lady of the Lilies) and alannalovingwriter's K/D fics are also good, you don't have to look too far to find a good K/D.**

**Reviewer Replies: 8! ::hugs reviews and reviews alike::**

**KatYoukai:** You spoil me with your praise. tsk, tskI'll get a swelled head!  
And I think I mentioned in A Prince is Born that I find pairings that are "neglected" easier to write, for me. And with the endless list of pairings that are possible? I know, already I've found more that I forgot to list!

**Dunai:** Yes, there isn't a lot of Aly/Nawat up… yet. grins me and my cousin were arguing over that when we read Trickster's Queen, she didn't like Nawat, I did. pokes tongue out at Sarah and as to keeping in the good romance, depends what you call good, if your "good" is canon pairings, your in luck!

**DestinyHunter:** thanks! And yes, Duke Gareth is Queen Lianne's brother, it says so in "In the Hand of the Goddess" though I just assumed that his name got shortened to Gary as well, and that he was older.

**FanFictionFantom:** winces the 24th? That's even worse than mine, at least I have nine days to recover… but some people still insist on joint bday/x-mas gifts to me, I got… counts 8 this year. Very bad. And thanks for reviewing!

**Roherwen:** thanks! Ah… finding the time to write our precious fanfics… it's so difficult isn't it? And the D/N fic will be one of the next ones, I think.

**Me, Myself, and Draco:** interesting name. And thanks, I know that the first chappy wasn't exactly up to my usual length, and the more detail suggestion was a big help, I tend to end up concentrating on the dialogue to much, unless distracted.

**Allcanadiangirl:** blushes thankyou, and I love the darkings, so I quote them, often. sighsand I wonder why people called me weird.

**etc.: **thankyou, hopefully you won't be too disappointed. Yay! Someone who agrees with me on A/J and K/N ships, and supports canon ships shudders when yet _another_ K/J appears

**Also, a big thankyou is extended to those people who praised this story via A Prince is Born (WriterMage, Fantasizing-Fluff, KatYoukai)**

**UPDATED LIST OF COUPLES THAT WILL (hopefully) APPEAR IN HERE:**

**Jon/Thayet, Alanna/George, Gary/Cythera, Myles/Eleni, Daine/Numair, Raoul/Buri, Neal/Yuki, Evin/Miri, Roald (PotS one)/Shinko, Aly/Nawat, Kally/Kaddar, Sarai/Zaimid… and if you want to suggest others you can, but I draw the line at A/J and K/N (although, I admit that there are some ok ones around) and there is no way in hell that I will even _contemplate_ a K/J ::shudders violently:: **

**Next chappy WILL be up before school starts again in 3 weeks, it looks like it'll be a D/N at this stage, but that could change.**

**The Aussie Daydream Queen - Misha**


	3. Alianne&Nawat

**A/N: Hello! LOOK, I AM UPDATING TWICE WITHIN THE SAME MONTH!!! ::gasps in shock:: I'm warning you though, don't expect it to happen too often. ::curses school using a wide vocabulary of swear words, most them I shouldn't even know::**

**Well this time it is… Aly/Nawat! Cause 2 people asked for it in the last lot of reviews, compared to 1 for Alanna/George, and 1 for Daine/Numair. As Aly and Nawat live in the Isles, I am making it that they are on holiday, visiting all of Aly's friends and family. ::nods to self:: This set… about a year after the end of Trickster's Queen. There is also a dash of Raoul/Buri in here as well ::grins::**

**Disclaimer: muahahaha! I own all of Tammy's characters! oh, and did I mention that the sky is a bright fluorescent green and the grass is hot pink? (I've just eaten _a lot_ of sugar coated almonds; can you tell?)**

**Anyways, on with the story. Warning: my first Aly/Nawat fic, they might go a bit OOC at times, sorry. And this chappy shall be shorter…**

**Walks in the Royal Forest – Spymaster Alianne Crow of the Copper Isles & Nawat Crow.**

Aly peered at foliage that surrounded her. Adjusting her magical Sight, she looked further through the forest for her teasing husband. Finally, she spotted him ahead.

Running slightly to catch up with him, she called out "Well, Nawat, if you wanted visit the forest you could have just said so instead of disappearing with Junai like that!" She said, pleased that she had finally found them.

Nawat simply grinned at her, mischief lighting up his dark eyes. "But where is the fun in that Aly Bright-Eyes?" he replied, using his pet name for her, "And it is only fitting that our daughter and I be able to make you worry." He stated, smiling.

Aly sniffed in mock distain. "Who said I was worried?"

Nawat's grin widened, "Well, it's just how you came looking, and you looked worried when you came racing up to us," he said all too innocently.

"Stop it," Aly told him sternly, Nawat shrugged and kissed her sweetly. Instinctively, Aly drew her hands up through Nawat's hair, gently preening it.

Somehow sensing what her parents were up to, the six-month-old Junai screeched her disappointment that she was no longer the centre of attention, and _demanded_ that she be held.

Sighing, Aly and Nawat reluctantly untangled themselves and comforted the squalling child.

They had deliberated a lot over names when their daughter had been born, narrowing down the list to Ochobu, Kioka, Junai, and Alanna. All, except the last of course, were names of friends and comrades who had lost their lives to the rebellion that had put Dove on the throne of the Copper Isles.

Dove, who had decided that they had been taking to long to chose a name, told them to _"Just pick one for the love of Kyprioth!"_ Slightly surprised by the amount of irritation that had appeared in Dove's voice, they had picked one of the four names out of a hat.

Junai had shown her pleasure at (finally) being named, she had not struggled or made a fuss once during the entire naming ceremony, and had peacefully fallen asleep in her godmother's, Queen Dovasary's, arms, while her parents had looked on.

Finally able to take a break from her duties, Aly and Nawat had pounced on the opportunity to visit Tortall, with good reason. While Aly had seen her parents and brothers, along with her grandparents and Uncle Numair and Aunt Daine in the Isles about a year ago, she hadn't seen the rest of her "extended family" for nearly three years. And none of them had seen little Junai yet.

So they had come. They had received a warm welcome at Port Caynn, with all of Aly's immediate family present, except Alan, as he was still riding with Raoul. King Jonathan and Queen Thayet were also present in the welcoming party.

Once they had reached Corus, people congratulating them on both their marriage and the birth of Junai enveloped Aly and Nawat both.

Pleading weariness, they had managed to escape, and had collapsed into bed in their guest quarters.

The next morning, Aly had dragged herself and her husband out of bed, and then led the way to the room that they had agreed to meet everyone for breakfast. Also there had been both of her parents, her brothers, her grand parents, and all of her foster Aunts and Uncles, as well as Roald and his wife, Shinko, and Roald's younger siblings, Liam, Lianne and Jasson.

Aly had launched herself at Alan, who had only ridden in with Raoul and the King's Own the night before. Slowly, they had gotten around to everyone, and introductions were made for Nawat to her foster family, and they all cuddled the sweet little redheaded Junai.

Gradually, the frenzied greetings dulled into an animated chatter, and they had talked eagerly about what was happening in both Tortall and the Copper Isles. And the newest member of the royal family, Zachary, was shown off by a proud Roald and Shinko. Using her Sight, Aly also noted with interest that her Aunt Buri was almost two months pregnant, and when Raoul and Buri announced that they were expecting after most people had finished their breakfast, Aly wondered if they had waited until she was here to announce it as _they_ were now the ones swamped with congratulations, and a few _about time_'s from some people.

Nawat wrapping his arms around her waist brought her back to reality with a jolt. Looking at her husband, Aly saw that his whole face was sparkling with mischief. "Is something wrong Aly? He asked sweetly.

Aly mock scowled at him, "I was thinking, you didn't have interrupt you know." She informed him.

Nawat grinned, "But you look so beautiful when your startled, it is sweet." He said, his grin growing wider by the second. "And what was it my Aly was thinking about so deeply?" he asked.

Aly let her face ease into a smile, "This morning," she replied as she relaxed and snuggled deeply into Nawat's strongly muscled and tanned arms. "Thinking about how good it's been to see everyone, and tease them in many cases." Nawat chuckled at this, it was true, Aly had already tormented both of her brothers, and Roald, Liam, Jasson and Lianne. Not to mention the others.

"I did notice, Aly. I thought that your twin brother was wishing he could disappear," commented Nawat as Aly laughed from within the circle of his arms.

"Well, what are brothers for?" remarked Aly, still giggling. "I also find it a bit amusing that Raoul and Buri are becoming parents, considering that some of their friends are now _grandparents_."

"They will be good parents though, I can tell." Replied Nawat.

Aly sighed, "I know, I wish I could be so sure of how good a parent I'll be." She said quietly she snuggled into Nawat's muscled chest while keeping a firm hold on Junai.

"You will be fine, we will teach our nestlings how to cautious, and they'll learn from us." Nawat said matter of factly, soothing Aly's somewhat frazzled nerves and worries with his confidence.

"I'm glad _you_ think so, _I_ just hope that Junai don't end up fighting like my mother and I used to before I went to the Isles," remarked Aly.

Nawat continued to sooth her, gently massaging her neck and such until she slowly drifted off to sleep in his lap. Whisking Junai, who was also napping, from her mother's arms, Nawat studied his daughter. She had undoubtedly inherited his dark eyes, while her hair spoke of her maternal grandmother, and the rest of her beautiful mother.

Glancing at his wife he wondered if she had ever looked so much like a goddess, the sunlight which bounced off Aly's red-gold hair made it shine redder than it ever had before, her delicate nose, still bearing the slight signs of the beating it had taken on the way to the Isles, made her otherwise perfect face more believable and, to Nawat, more lovable.

As if sensing the attention being given to her, Aly stirred. Waking up gradually, she prodded Nawat gently.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She inquired playfully, "I could have gone and tormented Lia over who her latest crush is, or annoyed my mother's former squire, although," Aly paused thoughtfully. "It _is_ rather hard to annoy Neal, because _he's_ so annoying himself."

Nawat grinned at her, "And let Dove tell me off when we get back because I didn't make you rest?" he replied innocently, "And you still have plenty of opportunities to tease people, we are here for another 3 weeks yet."

Aly smiled up into her husband's tanned face, "But I have a lot to catch up on!" she protested, "But, you and I should be back at the palace by now, it's lunchtime, and I don't know about you, but I'm hungry!"

Nawat smirked, "I could always go back to the food I used to eat as a crow." He stated, looking like the very essence of mischief.

Aly shuddered slightly at the thought, and twisted around to look at Nawat as she got up with Junai. "I thought you said that you said that you haven't liked bugs since Dove was crowned." Said Aly shwredly.

Nawat's smirk widened, "I don't," he said. " I just like teasing you."

"Ah, your words have wounded me!" Aly said, fluttering her eyelashes dramatically.

Nawat laughed heartily, and followed his wife back along the trail that led out of the Royal Forest.

_Yes,_ he thought, _Dawn and Skye Crow, and Kyproith, certainty blessed me when they sent me Aly, and Junai as well. _He added. _We will be happy, with more nestlings, fun and sparklies, we will be together and happy._

**A/N: ARRG! Terrible, Aly is not one of the easiest people to write in character, I now know why there are few Aly/Nawat fics up, they're hard to write! Seriously, I spent a good part of the time I spent writing this chapter, simply staring at the computer screen. I think, (hope) that it was starting to get better at the end. Anyways, please review! (And read the note at the bottom of replies, pwease?)**

**Reviewer Replies: 11! Oh, I love you all! Thankyou!!**

**KatYoukai:** Noooo! Not the PIN! ::cradles head:: Aly/Nawat up, and as… interesting as it would be to do an Aly/Kyprioth… I think I'll pass, at least on writing it.

**kat-woman-585:** Aly/Nawat, as requested! Definitely a cute couple (understatement!!), but hard to write.

**Flower Kid:** Yeah, I know that married men aren't allowed in the own, but it was really quite late when I wrote it. When I put it up, decided that I didn't want to alter it because of that. (I think I mentioned it in the A/N at the start) So, lets just say that that law has been changed… and I totally get what you mean about evil parents… usually they come to kick me off either the internet (Fanfiction) or the computer in general. ::goes off to mutter about said evil parents::

**FanFictionFantom:** Sorry, while I think there are some great Kel/Neal fics around, I still think that Kel is with Dom, and Neal with Yuki (I like Yuki, sorry). Oh well, I will make sure to warn you when I do the Neal/Yuki one.

**warrior of tortall:** don't worry, I'll get to A/G and D/N soon, promise! ::looks insanely pleased with the praise::

**arie:** Thanks! I'm glad people are enjoying them!

**Jennyvre Moss:** thankyou! And I am a way big K/D shipper (not that you would have guessed…) although I am quite jealous of Kel… I want Dom! ::tries to nab Dom from Kel, and gets rapped over the head with a glaive for my troubles::

**Orlis-Diamond: **::blushes:: thankyou!

**Mustang Gal: **Thanks for your support!

**ladylazarus: **Don't like, don't read, I don't really care.

**Ok, now, I have decided that the next chappy shall be decided by a vote. Readers can vote for which couple they would like to see on here next. That sound good? Does to me! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one. If you want to see another "walk" up sooner rather than later, the best way is to review. ::is disgusted with self for blatant begging::**

**The Aussie Daydream Queen - Misha**


End file.
